So Much for Trusting Love
by the American Revolution
Summary: Kim has to end the hold Bonnie has over her, once and for all.


**A/N: Unfortunately I am not as grand a writer as Wolf Pack Leader, but I do have her enthusiasm! I may not be able to properly arrange my thoughts on paper, but I do have thoughts! And that's a decent start!!! So without further ado: a short collection of the Rev's thoughts!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Kim Possible or the characters. Also the song lyrics are from: "Living Room" by Tegan and Sara **** check 'em out kids, you'd luv them! Note: They aren't the full song lyrics.**

Kim turned the hot water faucet on and pushed the metal plug down to allow the bath tub to fill up. The sound of the water began to cover the music from her radio so she turned it up.

"_My windows look into your living room, Where I spend the afternoon on top of you, I wonder what it is , That I did to make you move in, Across away from me…"_

"Hmph. Our song, how appropriate." Kim was alone in the bathroom. In the house….in the world. So she turned the radio up even more and closed her eyes, taking in the last of her pain. Opening herself to it, drinking it in; for in just a few minutes it would all be over and this pain was the only thing left of the only true happiness she had ever felt. She had to have one last dose before she let it all go.

"…_I hope I never figure out, Who broke your heart…And if I do, if I do…I'd spend all night, losing sleep, I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind, Well I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind…"_

It had been a year since Kim had decided to leave Bonnie. And though she had promised herself and her family that she would take a year to try and _really _move on, that year was up 12 hours ago. As was Kim.

She was awake to see her digital alarm clock change from 11:59 pm to 12:00 am. "A year; and you're still here." she had whispered to the dark.

So since 12 am Kimberly Ann Possible had been up; going over the last year in her head, taking note of what little progress she had made, crying over the feelings she still had for Bonnie, and being angry because she knew there was no other way. No other options.

"…_My windows look into your bathroom, Where I spend the evening watching You get yourself clean, And I wonder why it is That they left this bathroom so unclean, So unlike me…"_

Bonnie was so good to Kim when they first started dating. Everything was new and scary, but felt so right and so beautiful. It had been hard for Kim to admit to herself that she was falling for her roommate, but when she did let it in Bonnie was right there. She didn't rush Kim; she just listened to her, and held her. Until Kim was finally ready to let the world know that she was in love with a girl. Her roommate. Her soul mate. And the amazing part: Bonnie felt the same.

But after the first couple of months together, things got sort of rocky for them. And they just kept getting worse. Until finally the relationship was almost nothing but tears and screams. Cussing and throwing things.

There were still good times and love, but when that's outnumbered by a whole lot of bad then is it really worth it? That love…

Kim had decided it wasn't. She was so in love with Bonnie. And still was, but how could she live day after day with all of the heartache that her love brought on? It wasn't fair that she had to give up the best thing she had ever known. But love isn't supposed to hurt. And hers did. Does.

So Kim broke up with Bonnie, moved out of their apartment and back home with her parents.

Everyday away from Bonnie hurt Kim just as much as being with her did. And when she found herself awake again last night, waiting for the pain to stop, she knew that she couldn't have a life without Bonnie. But as she reached for her phone she realized she was right for leaving…and she couldn't go back to the hurt of being with Bonnie either.

So now Kim sat alone in the scolding hot water, the blade of a razor in her left hand, leaning her head back against the cold tiles on the wall. Listening to the song that had been the 'our song' of she and Bonnie in better days…

_  
"…Well I hope I never figure out Who broke your heart, And baby if I do…Well I hope I never figure out Who broke your heart, Baby if I do…Well I'd spend all night losing sleep, I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind, If I spend the night then I lose my mind…"_

**A/N: Super short I know, but I had the urge to write it so yea. The end! **


End file.
